Fusion for 3
by Gokan
Summary: A movie style fanfic about fusion that takes place two years after the end of dbz.


Fusion For 3  
  
It had been two years Since Goku destroyed Buu with his spirit bomb. Everything on earth had been going pretty well. Gohan was doing great in school, as usual, and was dating Videl. They were getting pretty serious. Since everything that happened with Buu, Goku and Mr. Satan had actually become friends. They had poker nights at Mr. Satan's house and sometimes at Goku's, which usually ended with Chi-Chi throwing a fit when one of Mr. Satan's friends would light up a cigar. Goten was in school but was always getting in trouble with Trunks. Yes, everything was great, on Earth.  
Things were not quite the same on New Namek. There was one Namekian, Ezger, who had been alive when Goku fought Freeza on Old Namek and was not happy. Ezger loved the old planet and hated Goku because he thought that if Goku would have just let Freeza win, the planet he loved would still be around. He decided to follow the life of Goku until he figured out a way to get revenge on him. When Goku died and the hands of Cell, Ezger was happy, but bitter that he did not get to have a hand in Goku's demise. Then when Goku came back to life to fight Buu and defeat him, Ezger only hated him more because he got to cheat death.   
Ezger was very learned in old Namekian traditions and new about the afterlife and about the dragonballs. It took him a while but he had finally figured out a way he would be able to get vengeance on Goku. By using the dragonballs he would be able to make a wish that would make Goku and all he loved suffer. Ezger spent two years finding the Namek dragonballs, but he finally found the seventh one and was ready to make his wish. Ezger brought together the dragonballs and summoned the eternal dragon.  
Word of someone trying to find the dragonballs reached earth and the z fighters were a bit worried. To try to take care of this Piccolo left for the planet. He was elected to go there since he was a Namek and could fit in better. The Z fighters did not know what to expect, but what did happen was worse than any of them imagined.  
  
After Buu had been destroyed he was sent to Hell. While he was there he knew he was by far the most powerful and decided to make some trouble. To get even more power he turned on his fellow villains, Cell and Dabura, and absorbed them, giving him their powers and making him much more powerful. He was just about to try to escape when he appeared on earth. Buu was very confused, but then a Namekian appeared beside him. And began to explain:  
"My name is Ezger.", he said, "I am from the planet Namek. I collected the dragonballs on Namek and used my three wishes to bring you back to earth, make you more powerful than before, and to bring me to earth to watch you destroy Goku."  
Buu looked different than before. He was about the height of Vegeta, but he was wearing a green vest and black pants. He was very muscular but still quite small. Buu looked at Ezger and smiled an evil smile.  
"So you want me to destroy Goku." Buu said in his squeaky voice. "So you obviously know that I am powerful so what makes you think I won't destroy you?"  
"I figured that since I wished you back you would think of me as a friend."  
"I have no friends." said Buu solemnly as he raised his open palm toward Ezger and charged up a blast.  
Terror seized Ezger as he begged for his life. "NO! Please don't dest....." Ezger's words were cut off from the energy that ripped through his body. His upper torso fell to the ground backwards and his legs, from the knees down stood there for a few second before also falling over. Whatever was in between was now gone. Buu then disintegrated Ezger's remains with another quick blast and laughed to himself.  
  
Gohan and Videl were on a date when he felt the power level. It felt familiar but somehow different. It took him a few seconds before realizing who it was. "No! It can't be. Dad destroyed him. It is just impossible."   
"What's impossible Gohan", Said Videl. "What are you talking about"  
"I don't know how, but somehow Buu is back. I'm sorry but I have to leave. You Understand, don't you?"  
"Of course I do Gohan but I am coming with you. And don't you even try to say no."  
"All right, all right you can come back to my dad's house with me but no further, it is way to dangerous."   
They both got up and flew away to Goku's house. On the way there, they met Vegeta and Krillin going the same direction. They were not really flying together, just going the same direction. Vegeta always thought Krillin to be pathetic and told him so often. Krillin was just afraid of Vegeta.   
Gohan and Videl caught up to them. Vegeta took one look at Videl and was furious with Gohan. "What do you think you are doing boy. This is no place for a woman. She will just distract you and get in MY way. You are just like your father, too nice for your own good. A true Saiyan would never let a woman tell him what to do. You are Pathetic."  
"Hey Vegeta, she is just coming along with me to my dad's house. And don't talk about her like that."  
"Ya you big jerk", said Videl as Gohan was holding her back from trying to hit Vegeta.  
Vegeta just growled and went Super Saiyan and sped off faster than them away toward Goku's house. Vegeta finally cooled off and slowed back down to fly with his friends. When they finally arrived they found that Goku had yet to even notice the power level. He was too busy trying to calm down Chichi after accidentally knocking their dinner on the floor with his hair when he turned Super Saiyan 3 for Goten. Chichi was yelling and stomping all over the house and Goten was on the rolling ground laughing.   
When they came though the door and saw what was happening, Gohan, Videl, and Krillin could not help but laugh. Vegeta on the other hand was about to yell at them when he decided in his head it was pointless for he knew it would do no good.  
"Hi guys, what's up why are you all here?, said Goku, turning away from Chi-Chi making her even more angry. Goku was happy to see everyone but in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong for them all to be there at the same time. That is when he felt it. "Oh no. I can't believe he is back. This is horrible. I guess this is why you are all here. I would have felt it before but I was a bit occupied, as you can see. So what is our plan of action. Do you guys have a plan"  
"Well Kakkorot, if you hadn't been fooling around you would have been able to come up with a plan yourself, and save of the trouble of thinking up one now. Since you didn't think of one before I guess I will have to decide what to do. I suppose we could let Gohan fight first to see if he is still as powerful, even thought he has been neglecting his training, then if things turn for the worst you and I can do the fusion dance and defeat him. I really do not want to fuse with YOU again but if Gohan cannot beat him alone I guess we will need to."  
Then Goten chimed in, "Hey dad can I go too? Please, please, please? And Trunks too. We can beat him, I know we can."  
"Absolutely not", said Chi-Chi, "I don't even want Gohan going but I guess he has to."  
"Aww, I never get to do anything fun. I am gonna go play with Trunks then, OK?"   
"OK I guess that sounds good. Is that OK with you Gohan. I wish Piccolo was here but at least now we know what the wish was. So it is settled, that will be our plan. I think we should stop off at Korin's first so we can get some senzu beans, we might need them. I just wonder.....oh never mind." The three Z fighters put their hands on Goku, Goku put two fingers to his forehead and vanished from sight.  
Goten went out in to the yard and flew toward Trunks' house. When he got there he told Trunks that the Buu monster was back but his dad didn't let him go. They decided to go follow them. "Which way did they go?", said Trunks.   
"Umm, oh ya they didn't go a certain way, my dad did his teleport trick. Man I guess we can't follow them."  
"Ya I guess you're right Goten, this is boring."  
  
Buu was having some fun with farmers that lived out the country by themselves. He liked to go up and kill all their cattle and sheep and when the farmer would come after him with a shotgun he would just catch the shots and then kill the farmer and his family. To him it was great fun. Buu was just about to blast another farmer when he felt a powerful presence. He turned around and there stood Goku, Gohan, Vegeta , and Krillin.  
"You must stop this at once. Why are you killing these innocent people?"  
"It was the only way I knew that would be sure to get your attention, Goku. And now you four will join them!" Buu lunged at the four of them but when he got there, the three Saiyans had vanished, and taken Krillin with them. Gohan set Krillin down on a hill a little ways from there, but not too far where he couldn't see what was going on.   
"Thanks Gohan. I would be Krillin toast right now if it wasn't for you. Oh boy, my wife sure would have been angry.", he said laughing.  
"What are friends for, Krillin. And besides I don't want to see your wife mad either."  
Gohan then vanished from sight and went to attack Buu. He powered up a little, just to test Buu on how powerful he really was. Gohan had been doing a lot of training with his dad when Chi-Chi wasn't looking and had become much more powerful than he was before. If Buu was at the same power as he was the first time they fought him then Gohan would be able to beat him easily. He led with an energy blast that was about the size of his body. He flew just behind the blast to mask himself from Buu so when Buu blocked the blast, Gohan followed up with a devastating kick to the face that sent Buu flying, and bouncing along the ground. When Vegeta saw this he thought to himself how easy this was going to be and he was very glad that he did not have to fuse with Goku. But Gohan knew better than to think that this was going to be an easy battle so he followed Buu into the mountains and kept shooting blasts at him and punching and kicking him into the ground. They crumbled two small mountains before they came to a halt. The whole time Gohan was kicking Buu, Buu was just getting really pissed off. Finally he decided not to let this boy get the best of him and landed a punch to Gohan's face. This was not hard enough to send him flying but it did stun him for the split second that Buu needed to go on the attack. He was able to get in a few more punches and kicks before Gohan got his orientation back and started blocking. This went on for a bit with Buu on the attack. Gohan was getting a bit worried because even though he was able to block all of Buu's attacks Buu was still laughing at him as if he was just playing around. Then it hit Gohan, I have a lot more power than this. So finally after trying for a while Gohan was able to get far enough away from Buu to power up completely to mystic. His power level increased greatly and Buu definitely felt this. Buu was a little bit taken back but he remembered the last time this pathetic boy did this and was defeated, so he was not too worried. Gohan started out with is old favorite move. He hadn't used it since he was a lot younger, but remembered it while training with his dad.  
Gohan raised his hands over his head with on top of anther.   
"Ma-sen-ko!" He yelled as a blast of energy came ripping from his hands and toward Buu. Immediately after The blast left his hands, he re-cupped them together at his side and started his dad's favorite attack.   
"Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaa!" Screamed Gohan and thrust his hands forward sending this blast of blue energy right following the other one. Buu really did not expect this just as he did not expect Gohan's first attack. He blocked the Masenko but when he did his eyes grew huge with fear when he saw the next attack on the tail of the first. It struck him with tremendous force and blasted off the left side of his body. Gohan flew in to continue the attack and let off a few more big blasts. Each of these struck there target disintegrating a little bit more of the blue body. When to his horror, Buu stood up and regenerated the missing body pieces. He was really pissed off now and started an all out attack on Gohan. He took off into the air where Gohan was hovering and they started punching and kicking each other. Gohan, despite his great power and speed, was unable to get even a single hit in on Buu, and was being pounded to death by the squeaky voiced villain. They were both moving so fast Goku could barely keep up with the action. Krillin who was on a very nearby hill couldn't see anything at all. He was trying to see what was going on when something hit him. He looked at it and it was a blue liquid of some sort. He thought that it was Buu's blood but then his hand where it hit him started to harden. He knew exactly what had happened. "Ah crap, not again.", he thought to himself as he was slowly being turned to stone. But how could this be. This was Buu, not Dabura. This did not make any sense to him. But there was nothing he could do about but just let it happened. The last thing Krillin saw before turning completely stone was a bloody and beaten Gohan crashing to the ground. And Buu following close behind.  
  
Gohan was being defeated. Every punch was blocked, every kicked was avoided and answered with one that set off all the pain receptors in Gohan's body. He couldn't win. He knew that now. He just hoped that Goku and Vegeta realized this and had begun to fuse.  
Back up on the little hill where Goku and Vegeta had been standing there stood only one man and tall man who looked a bit like Goku but he was wearing a strange looking vest and white pants. Then he was gone and in an instant Buu was sent flying away from the young, beaten boy.   
"All right you guys. Now go get him Gogeta", said Gohan weakly as he spit up blood.  
Gogeta just nodded with a hint of a smile, and went after Buu. Buu really had not been hurt that bad in the fight against Gohan. Because of his regenerative powers he was as good as new, just really mad. The fight began. Gogeta new that there was no way he could defeat Buu with punches and kicks like Gohan had tried to do. He could just pop out all the indentation and regenerate himself. No, to beat Buu he had to completely destroy him. So he attacked with blast after blast of ki, all of them striking Buu. These were not powerful enough on their own to do much damage but together they slowly ate away at the monster. Then Gogeta did a big bang attack. One of Vegeta's favorite moves but just before it got to Buu, he disappeared and the blast struck the rock below sending one of the larger rock formations on the island crashing to the ground. Buu appeared above Gogeta and tried to do a double ax handle, but Gogeta anticipated this move and blocked it with his hands. He then put his feet on Buu's stomach and did a Kamehameha from his feet which blasted clean through Buu and sent him off into the sky. Of course Gogeta knew that this was not the end but that Buu was just stunned, so he went off in the direction that he was sent. Gogeta was met with a small blue foot to the stomach that seemed to go clean through him. Blood and spit came from Gogeta's mouth as he grabbed his abdomen in pain. He felt another punch hit him then another then a non stop barrage of punches and kicks that he was just unable to block. Nothing seemed to work. He couldn't understand how Buu was so powerful. And that is when he spotted Krillin. He finally figured out that Buu must have absorbed the bad guys with him in Hell before he was wished back to life, so he had their powers and was just too powerful for him to beat. All this was going through is head as he was being pummeled.   
Gohan was able to get himself up off the ground and was on his way to where he had set down Krillin. He knew Krillin had the Senzu beans and Gohan needed one desperately. But when he saw what had become of Krillin his heart sunk cause he figured that the beans must have been turned to stone as well and his good friend Krillin was now a statue. Gohan was about to give up when he noticed the back of beans on the ground next to Krillin's stone foot. He had dropped them before they were turned to stone. He could always count on Krillin to help even he was the weakest of them all. He took a Senzu bean and the bag and headed back to where the fight was going on. Gogeta was being beaten and the thirty minutes were almost up. Gohan did not know what to do, when an idea popped into his head. "I wonder if it will work?", he thought to himself. "Ya it has got to work. It is the only way we can beat this tiny blue titan."   
Just as he was saying this he looked up and saw Vegeta and Goku split apart back to their individual forms. They were both completely out of energy and were probably going to be destroyed when Gohan flew in and kicked Buu away and fed them both a Senzu bean. He then proceeded to tell them about what happened to Krillin, then about his idea. They both liked it but they had to get away from Buu for a bit for it to work. So Goku did instant transmission to master Roshi's place so they could do their plan. At Master Roshi's , the three of them realized that they were starving and had some food to get their energy back.   
"I thought so said.", said Goku with a mouth full of food. "When I first sensed Buu's power back at my house he seemed different. Now I know I was right. Buu is a lot more powerful than before. He must have absorbed some of the others who were in Hell with him to become more powerful.   
But how did he know he was going to be wished back?   
Maybe he didn't he just got lucky. Well any ways we need to follow through with your plan Gohan, and I think we will be able to beat him."  
The whole time they were at master Roshi's Vegeta didn't say a word because he was ashamed that they were not able to defeat Buu and had to run away from a battle. "A true saiyan would never run, but just accept his fate and die."  
After they were done eating they went outside and Goku and Vegeta once again started to do their fusion dance.  
Back on the devastated island, Buu was angry because he had been kicked in the face and the guys he was fighting were now gone. He was going to look for some more farmers to kill when someone appeared into view. It was a man Buu had never seen before. He was a little taller than Goku but had short hair. He had on a vest similar to the one Gogeta wore but the colors were different. The main part of it was black and the shoulder and neck pieces were blue. and he was wearing orange pants.   
"My name is Gogetan." said the man. "you were able to beat Gohan and Gogeta, but now we are one and, I will destroy you." Gogetan turned Super Saiyan 3, and flew towards Buu He disappeared and reappeared behind him. Gogetan's fist went clean through Buu's torso. Buu had, had holes blasted in him by energy, but never by a fist. This scared Buu because he knew that if this new guy was strong enough to punch through him he very well may be able to defeat him. With his hand through Buu's chest, Gogetan flung him up into the air and appeared above him and sent him back down to earth. Buu regenerated his hole and was back up ready to fight. He flew up to meet Gogeta in a fist to fist battle because he knew that if he was able to get him into a fight like that his half hour would run out and he would split apart again. Gogetan was smarter than this though and met Buu with and energy blast that knocked him back down.   
"I kill you.", screamed Buu as he blasted a blue beam from his mouth and eyes toward Gogetan, only to have it deflected away.   
"This ends now. I will destroy you for killing innocent people. All you want to do is harm people and that will be your demise." Gogetan then did a big bang and sent it straight through Buu knocking him to the ground once again. "Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaa!" The powerful beam of energy hit Buu. It was five times as tall as Buu and when it hit him he was completely engulfed by the wave. Every bit of him was obliterated into nothing...and it was over. Gogeta flew down to where Krillin was and saw that he had returned to normal.   
"I knew that you guys would beat him. I just knew it."  
The half hour was up and the three Saiyans emerged from their single form. They all put their hands on Goku, he put two fingers to his forehead, and they were gone. 


End file.
